It Is You That I Desire
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Naraku is defeated... The well still works... Our favorite little miko is much more then anyone thought but what is her family hiding... Is this why she always felt so alone in the modern era... who would of guess our favorite little miko was a...
1. Prologue

Hey everyone it's me Kagome Higarashi. You all know the story of me falling down the well on my 15th birthday. Well it's been 3 years since then. I am now 18 and living in the feudal era with my son Shippo. He just turned 15 and is a little taller then me now. He has grown into a strong young warrior. Kohakus' life was speared after Narakus' death because I used a little of my powers to bring him back. He didn't wake till a few days later. Shippo and Kohaku are best friends and have daily sparring sessions so they could work on new battle tactics.

It's been a little over a year now since we defeated Naraku and destroyed the jewel. Sango and Miroku got married a month after and have the two cutest little twins ever, Sakura and Aki. Ever since the spiders' demise, Lord Sesshomaru has allowed for Rin to stay with me so I may teach her about herbs medicine and other things she will need to know for when she goes out on her own. I guess I have Sesshomaru to thank for Shippos' skills. He has been teaching Shippo battle tactics and weaponry to make him into a strong honorable man as well as Kohaku. I was surprised when he offered to teach me as well.

Over the years, I've learned to use a sword. I have Sango and Sesshomaru to thank for that. I wanted Inuyasha to teach me but he was against it so I took matters into my own hands and went to Sango. After a while Sesshomaru agreed to teach me as well because there are things Sango didn't know all that much about when it came to swords.

I know what you're probably thinking, is the well still working? Why did I choose to stay here? How did my family take it?

Well to everyone's surprise the well still works. I chose to stay here because I wanted to be with Inuyasha. My family took it better then I thought. They were completely for it as long as I promise to visit often.

Over the years my powers have grown to the point to where I can make myself unknown by hiding my presence and scent. I have learned how to fade and transport and more.

How? Well I have my mother to thank for that. It seems that there were a lot of things my family kept from me. I won't tell you all the details but I will tell you that there was always a reason why I always felt incomplete, like I never belonged.

If you don't get it than read the story…..


	2. Flashback

Most of you are probably wondering why Inuyasha and I are not together like I always wanted. Well the answer is very simple… he couldn't let _HER_ go. It was a month after destroying Naraku when he said the one thing that could shatter any womans' heart.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hey Kagome" a slightly blushing Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked back and saw he had light pink cheeks. She gave him a shy small smile._

"_Are you ready" he asked softly holding out a gentle hand to help her up._

"_Yes" she said softly taking his hand. She looked back at Shippo "be good my son" she said motherly._

"_Aren't I always" he said innocently._

_She learned over the years never trust that act when it came to Shippo. He was a huge prankster. It's in his blood._

"_Don't damage anything then" she sighed._

"_Alright mama" he got up and gave her kiss on the cheek then sat back down._

"_Laterz" she got on Inuyashas' back and the two headed into the dark forest._

"_It's about time" Shippo said knowingly._

"_You got that right" Sango and Miroku said together._

_Inuyasha ran full speed through the forest. Though they we're miles away from anyone or anything it was only a 10 minute run for him._

"_Wow" she said dreamily getting off his back._

_They were in a secluded clearing. It was beautiful. They were surrounding by tall thick trees for no one to d them. The clearing had beautiful lush soft grass and a beautiful clean lake._

"_This is beautiful Inu" Kagome said softly turning to face him. She saw him get up from the base of the tree and walk over to her._

_He took her gently into his arms and held her close "Not as beautiful as you love" he said softly while looking lovingly into her deep blue ocean eyes. _

_That was his favorite feature about Kagome. He loved how much love and care he saw in those big beautiful eyes of hers, and the best thing is that it was all for him._

_He captured her lips in a soft sweet kiss. it was filled with love and passion as he entered her sweet haven. He could feel the electricity pulse threw him as there tongues danced. A dance that only she would do with him, he slowly pulled away and brushed his lips gently against hers._

"_I love you Inu" she said softly._

"_I love you too" he said. With his demonic speed they were both naked with her beneath him._

"_You like this don't you" he said teasing her as he rubbed her clit making her buck forward. _

_She felt an unbearable tingling sensation pulse through her as she became wet._

"_Inu" she whimpered wanting to be relieved._

"_Do you like it when do this to you. I find rather exciting watching you whither beneath me as you beg for me" he growled lowly in her ear._

"_OH GOD" she moaned when she released her juices._

"_Beg bitch" Inuyasha growled in her ear "Beg for me like the bitch in heat you are" he demanded._

"_Inuyasha please" she whimpered._

"_UGH" she moaned feeling his fingers enter her._

"_I said beg you dirty bitch" his demon growled with blood red eyes._

_She wasn't afraid for she knew his demon will never hurt her._

"_Please" she cried._

"_Beg for me, let all who may be near know who it is you belong to" he demanded._

_He made it unbearable for her as his fingers picked up speed. He would tease her pearl but move away leaving her in pain._

"_BEG BITCH" his demon growled._

"_OH KAMI PLEASE INUYASHA I WANT YOU" she screamed._

"_AAAHHHH" she screamed when he entered her full force. She paid no mind to the pain of her virginity being broken as nothing put pleasure went through her. _

"_I'm sorry" Inuyasha whispered sweetly leaving soft kisses on her neck behind._

"_It's okay Inu" she said softly._

_He loved how she said Inu. So soft and innocent like an angel._

'_Hmmm' he thought perverted he liked the faces she would make._

"_INUYASH" she screamed coming from her climax._

'_That won't do' he thought smirking down at her._

"_I want you scream my name" he purred in her ear "I want you to scream my special name" without a second thought he pounded her to know end making her scream that name he loves so much for hours._

"_INU"_

"_KAGOME" they screamed coming from there last climax. He bit into her neck, making her his for life._

"_I love you Inu" she said snuggling close in his arms._

"_And I love you Kikiyuo" _

_***End Flashback***_

Well there you have it. That's why we're not together. After he said what he said, I used my miko magic and flew home. I sealed the well so he couldn't get through. The only ones allowed to come were Shippo, Rin, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku and Sesshomaru.

I made a little potion for them back then. They are now able to pass through when they want. Because of his demonic power and status, Sesshomaru had no problems going through. He was always able too but never saw the point until he heard of what happened.

I rid my person of his false claim with my powers. I have no luck with men so it's just easier to be alone.


	3. Day At The Beach

After staying in my time for a while after the incident with Inuyasha I went back and unsealed it so he can get through. Right now my friends and I are at my house in the future. When I say my house I mean _MY_ house.

My family is very wealthy but just like Souta, I stand on my own two feet. I hate feeding off them, I'm more independent. For years I let Inuyasha push me around and yell at me. I would always go home and cry like a child. After that night I decided no more. I will not let him hurt me any more.

I took all that hate and betrayal and wrote about it. My mother found it and talked about getting it published. I thought she was crazy. I mean who would want to read about my feelings. After constant nagging I went back I used different names.

Who would have thought it would become a best seller. Till this day people are still ordering my book.

I used that money and bought a six bedroom house with a pool and guest house out back. After that I decided to go and open my own clothing store. It was mainly for teens because at night it was a teen club for them to just get away and hang. It became national and now I have one in Japan, New York and Europe.

Sorry I'm getting off topic. Like I said right now I'm at my house with my friends.

Everyone was doing there own thing. Sango and Miroku were in the theatre room downstairs, Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin were in the pool out back and I was in my room with Sesshomaru.

Okay I know what you're thinking so stop. We're not doing anything just watching TV. We became close friends when he came to visit Rin. We would talk for hours and not get bored, sometimes we'll talk about meaningless things.

He was sitting against the head bored with one leg lazily hanging of the bed and I was lying on my stomach by the foot of the bed watching my 52' plasma screen plastered to the wall.

Everything was peaceful until Inuyasha came in.

Okay guys this is where I leave. I'm going to turn it over to the writer. I'll probably talk to you again in later chapters. Until then C'ya.

"Kagome" Inuyasha asked. Her door was wide open so he came in.

"Can we talk?"

Kagome knew what he wanted to talk about but she was over it. She didn't hate him anymore. She got over that and her feelings for him a while back.

"Alone" Inuyasha added seeing his brother glaring at him. He knew the two were close and hated it. The more time they spend together the less he sees Kagome.

"Look Inuyasha" she sighed sitting up "If you want to talk about _that_ then I'm not interested okay" she knew he was working hard to make up for it and earn back her feelings but it was a lost cause. They're still friends but she will never love him like that again. Every time he looks at her she can't help but think if he sees Kikiyuo and she wasn't going to live like that.

"But" Inuyasha protested but Sesshomaru intervened.

"I believe the miko has spoken half breed so I suggest you leave before you damage your friendship with her any further" he couldn't careless about their friendship but he wanted Inuyasha out. He could tell Kagome was getting annoyed.

"Whatever" Inuyasha mumbled leaving. He knew Sesshomaru was right, he too sensed her annoyance with him.

"Thanks Sesshy" she said gratefully.

"Hn" was all he said before shutting her door close and regaining his comfortable position on the bed. He liked coming to her time to relax. He hated the smell but every time they came here it would give him a reason to stay close to her.

"What do you want to do today" she asked. She knew Sango and Miroku would be busy with the twins. As cute as they are, they can be a handful. She enjoyed hanging out with Sesshomaru and talking to him.

It was about noon and she was getting tired of hanging around the house. She needed to get but even more she needed sometime away from Inuyasha.

"Hn" he agreed that it getting rather bothersome sitting around but yet he did not know this world very well so there are still things he does not know, but the kit always spoke of a place and he became the curious.

"The kit always spoke of a _'beach'_ and I am curious to see what the fascination is"

He was starting to regret that question when he saw that smirk on her face.

_**###########**_

Sesshomaru regretted his statement after seeing the attire he had to wear to such a place. He wasn't so thrilled about the rings she gave them to hide there demonic features such as stripes, fangs, and claws but the hair and eyes remained the same.

"Oh cheer up Sesshomaru" Kagome laughed.

It was her, Sesshomaru, Rin, Inuyasha, and Shippo in her car with Miroku, Sango, the twins and Kohaku following close behind in the car she bought for them.

"This is what happens when your curiosity gets the best of you" she said pulling in. No one saw her bathing because she and the girls had on plain big white t's and shorts. If they saw there bathing suits no way would they be let out of the house.

"I do not see why I have to wear such indecent clothing" he hated the clothes because he could sense the arousal of passing females and it made him sick. They were all whores to him.

"Oh stop being such a sour pus and enjoy yourself" she said coming out the car. Miroku parked next to there friends. Sango and Kohaku took the twins while the others un loaded.

"Lets set up here" Kagome said finding the perfect in the shade.

"Come on Rin" Kagome said as she Sango and the twins got up to leave.

"Where are you going" Shippo asked.

"To get into our bathing suits" she said with dark smirk. After 10 minutes they returned to see the guys with their jaws dropped way down in the sand. Even Sesshomaru was a loss for words.

Sango was wearing a magenta triangle bikini top with a matching skirted bikini bottoms. For someone who had twins she was still in great shape, you never would have guess she was pregnant a day in her life. Thanks to the demon fighting there were no flabs to be seen.

The twins looked adorable in there suits as they ran to there father. They were wearing matching pink one piece with _'Daddys little girl'_ written Monotype Corsiva on the front in white.

Rin was wearing an emerald green bikini with a white ruffled skirt. She was only 1 year younger then Shippo and had a beautiful body with great curves.

Sesshomarus' and Inuyashas' eyes along with most of the males on the beach were looking at Kagome.

She was wearing black string halter bikini top with solid string bikini bottom and a short black transparent bottom wrap. She had an amazing body. You could see the anger and jealousy in most of the women she was glaring at her. Her thigh high long straight black hair was pulled into a high ponytail with little strands falling from the sides.

"Whoa" Shippo said. He got up and headed towards Rin. He was wearing a pair of green, orange, and white plaid trunks.

"Do you want to go for a walk" he asked holding out his hand. Rin took it nodding shyly. He found her pink cheeks cute. Sesshomaru knew of the love between the two, but also knew he was a respectable strong demon who will not act out of line.

"How about a little swim girls" Miroku said picking up his twins.

"Yeah" the girls cheered. He along with his beautiful family left the three alone and headed towards the water.

"What do you guys want to do" Kagome asked looking around. She never noticed the glares or stares coming from most of the people on the beach.

The guys immediately came out of there trance realizing what they were doing.

"How about a swim" Inuyasha suggested standing next to her.

Maybe he could speak to her without Sesshomaru close by. He knew Sesshomaru developed feelings for Kagome a while back but just like the same old Kagome she was clueless, but he wasn't going to give his brother the chance.

He knew Sesshomaru hated being around humans with the exception of Rin and Kagome, but they were in her time surrounded by humans.

"Sure" Kagome said "are you coming Sesshomaru"

"I believe Sesshomaru rather s" Inuyasha was cut off.

"I will join you" Sesshomaru said glaring at his brother. He knew what his brother was up to and didn't like it.

"Hey Kagome" Kohaku asked "can we play that game you taught us back home"

"What game" she asked herself. She taught them a lot of games but what water game did she teach them "oh" she realizing what he was talking about "you mean marco polo"

"Yeah that's it" Kohaku said.

"Sure that sounds like fun... NOT IT" she laughing.

"NOT IT" Sango, Miroku, and the others yelled laughing.

"It looks like its between Inuyasha and Sesshomru" Kagome said.

The two just looked at each other and glared.

_'Hmmm'_ Sesshomaru thought with a smirk "I will be it" he offered.

"What are you up to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha growled lowly in his ear so he could only hear it.

'Fool' He thought looking at his brother. He was never the one to see a perfect oppurtunity when it shows himself.

"This Sesshomaru has no idea what you speak of little brother so either get out of my way and join in or get the hell out.. I care not which you pick" he said with an amused smirk.

"Whatever" Inuyasha growled swimming towards the others.

"Ok every one Sesshomarus' it" Kagome said. she swam up to him and whispered in his ear so only he could hear "and no using your demonic sense to find us" she whispered amused.

Sesshomaru heard but wasnt paying attention. the only thing going through his mind was the fact that she was nearly naked and yet so close. He became hard at the feeling of her breast touching his chest.

He saw his brother and he was pissed. His eyes were starting to go red but he controlled it. Sesshomaru found this to tempting to pass up. he wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her to his chest making her body press against hers.

She _'eeped'_ when she felt his reaction pulsing at her.

"Feel what you do to me Kagome" he whispered sexily. He smirked when he saw her red face.

"HEY HURRY THE HELL UP SESSHOMARU" Inuyasha said.

HE paid no mind to Inuyasha as he her go.

"I will always be by your side" he whispered before she swam away. His smirk got wider with the scent of her arousal in the air.

The others just looked at scene a little confused and way taken back, except Inuyasha.

"You don't think he and KAgome" Sango said softly.

"Maybe, I mean did you ot see what just happened" Miroku said back.

"Sesshomaru and Mama" Shippo said stunned.

"Sesshomaru is not with her" Inuyasha growled deadly at them making them shut up.

After an hour of the paying MArco Polo Sango, Miroku and twins got out. The girls were getting tired and Miroku and Sango were getting wrinkled. As they watched they mainly saw Sesshomaru going after only Kagome. And when she's it, he would make his way a little closer to her if he saw her going to close to Inuyasha.

"AAAHHH" KAgome laughed. Sesshomaru was it and he came out of no where and emerged from under the water as he came up right under her aking her go on his shoulder.

_'Damn'_ he thought achingly. Just feeling the warmth between his legs makes him ache. After a couple more hours of playing in the water and walking around the decided to go.

"Thanks" Kagome said softly. They were walkig back to the car and she was freezing. Sesshomaru wrapped her in a blanket.

"I will always be there when you need me most" was all he whisperd in her ear before loading up the car. Sesshomaru decided he'll drive back since Kagome looked exhausted.

After a while he looked in the mirror and saw Rin and Shippo were asleep. HE looked next to him and let out a smal smile looking at the beauty that will hopefully be his soon.

"What are you up to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said lowly with hate.

"This Sesshomaru knows not of what you speak" he said coldly.

"You damn well know what I'm talking about. I know of your feelings for Kagome. The only one who doesn't know is Kagome"

"What this Sesshomarus' feelings are for the miko are no one of your concern mongrel"

"Stay away from her Sesshomaru she's mine" he barked.

"She was never yours and you will not get another chance for I will not allow it" he spat back.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome yawned waking up. She didn't know what was going on but it was too noisy "are you okay" she asked concerned. For some reason his aura was angry.

"I am fine Kagome go back to sleep. I will wake you when we arrive" he said softly with his aura calming down.

"Okay" she said with a warm smile going back to sleep.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but look at how sweet and innocent she is, especially when she's asleep.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence.

'_I will not allow him to take you' _Sesshomaru thought looking at his angel sleeping. He got out of the car and went to her side. Shippo got out as well and took the sleeping Rin into his arms like Sesshomaru did with Kagome. Inuyasha was furious but kept his temper in check.

Sesshomaru used his key to open the door.

It was peaceful. Everyone retired to their rooms while Sesshomaru took Kagome to hers.

'_It seems the miko wishes for me to stay'_ he thought a little amused. He was about to leave but felt her subconsciously reach for his shirt. She had one hell of a grip.

He knew he could just remove the shirt and leave but it was too tempting. He removed his shirt, closed the door and got into bed with Kagome. He didn't know how she'll react in the morning but for tonight, all he wanted was to hold the woman he longed for, for sometime now.

"Good night my love" he whispered softly pulling her closer to him before drifting off himself.


	4. I Wish To Court You

Kagome woke up feeling more relaxed than ever. She felt complete for some reason. When she opened her eyes they went wide. She was face to chest. She saw the person had silver hair and immediately got angry thinking it was Inuyasha but then she saw a magenta stripe.

'_Oh my god'_ she thought nervously. She slowly looked up and saw Sesshomaru. He was in her bed holding her to him.

'_How the hell did this happen'_ she thought frantically.

"Um Sesshomaru" she said softly trying to wake him. Her face went into blaze when she felt something long and hard.

"Sesshomaru wake up" she said a little more urgent. Trying to push herself away from his excitement.

His arms just tightened around her.

"Sesshomaru" she said a little louder.

Sesshomaru began to wake when he heard Kagomes' voice. He looked down and saw her face was crimson with embarrassment. He found it adorable.

This is what he wanted. He wanted to see her in his arms every morning. He wanted her to be the last thing he saw every night. All he wanted was her.

"Um Sessh" she was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet passionate kiss.

He just stared down warmly at the woman in his arms. His eyes soon look down upon those soft pink lips that were constantly moving just begging to be touched. At least that's what he was telling himself. He lost interest in what she was saying.

He shut her up with a soft but hungry kiss.

'_She tastes heavenly' _he thought. He inwardly smirked hearing her gasp. He took advantage of and shoved his tongue right in.

'_She tastes like raspberries'_ he thought as the kiss became more demanding.

Kagome was in pure shock. Not only did she wake up to a sexy half naked and excited Sesshomaru, but he was kissing her. The most honored and most wanted man to women everywhere was in her room, lying next to her in her bed was kissing her. He was kissing her, a human, powerful miko no less.

She gasped in surprise when he felt his hand start to wonder. She let accidently let a sexy low moan escape her lips when she felt his hand slid under her shirt touching her stomach. She closed her eyes slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her back onto the bed with him leaning over her.

"Forgive this Sesshomaru" he said softly nipping softly at her neck.

"I did not mean for it to go this far but I have been waiting patiently for you to finally rid yourself of my idiotic half brother" he whispered huskily in her "I have been waiting for the moment I can finally hold you like this, the moment I can taste that sweet little warm heavenly cavern you call a mouth" he purred.

She felt the hand that was under her shirt grab gently onto her one of her breasts.

"Oh" she moaned softly feeling him tease her rock hard nipple.

"I have yearned for the moment I can touch you like this, my body beast soul and mind yearns for you and you alone miko" he smirked into her neck scenting her arousal as he played with her hot hard nipple.

"Sesshomaru" he heard her moan. He kissed her neck softly before making eye contact with her. He looked down and saw how beautiful and perfect she looked in his arms. Her face was flushed as her long silky shin jet black hair spread out under her.

He claimed her lips with one last kiss. He slowly removed his hand from her breast as it wrapped around her waist bringing her closer as his other arm wrapped around her shoulders so she couldn't move. This kiss was soft, gentle, sweet, passionate, and filled with all the longing and love he held for her.

He slowly pulled away sensing they both needed oxygen.

"This Sesshomaru wishes to court you then hopefully you will agree to become this Sesshomarus life mate"


	5. I Do

Kagome was a loss for words to say the least as she just stared blankly at the one demon she always had a little crush on for a few months now. Yeah she knew how she felt for him but didn't chance it and left it alone. Not once did she ever even try to believe he felt the same way.

Though he looked calm and collected on the outside, on the inside he was a mess. He hoped to Kami he didn't ruin his chances with her because of this. She was just staring at him blankly. Sesshomaru wasn't the type to run but right now he was thinking on how he could go back in time and stop himself from doing this.

Kagome was taken from her thought by the sound of Sesshomarus' soft smooth velvet voice.

"Kagome" he said gently shaking her shoulders.

"Huh what" was her brilliant answer.

"I said are you okay" he said with a chuckle seeing her face heat up.

"Um yea I'm fine just shocked" she said shyly.

This is one of the many things he loved about her. She is one of the most fierce warriors he every fought with and most feared by anyone who ticks her off but yet she is shy when he is near like this.

"I never thought you would care for a human that way" she said trying to turn away but he made sure she faced him.

He couldn't blame her for the doubts she had against him. He was well known not only for his power and strength but his utter distaste for humans, but somehow along the way this one little human woman in his arms changed his mind. Yes she is human but she is the strongest and most beautiful human he has ever laid eyes upon. Not even the most beautiful demoness can compete with her.

"That my little miko is partly true" he said softly gazing into the beautiful blue eyes "it is true that I do dislike humans but there are a few exceptions to this theory. I do not dislike you in any way that much is obvious" he chuckled when her face got a little redder.

"I do not dislike Rin in the least. She is part of my pack and I care for and protect her like a father"

She was completely blown away when he admitted how he saw Rin. She knew he loves and care for her like a father cares for his daughter but never had he actually said it.

"I do not dislike the monk nor slayer, they tolerable" he finished. He finally realized that he still had in his arms so he brought her closer to him as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose.

"What do you say Kagome" he whispered huskily making her shiver "are you willing to give this Sesshomaru a chance to prove he is worthy of holding your heart" he asked gently.

He truly cares for the miko in many ways. Not many can keep an intelligent conversation with him as she does. He was never the one for senseless and idle chatter but on many occasions he found himself talking to the miko about things that really didn't hold any significance. She would trick him into telling her about his day and other irrelevant things. She is a clever one which made all the more interesting. You never know what she was going to do next.

"Sesshomaru" she finally spoke up. She knew he was honorable and would never hurt her like Inuyasha did but for some reason there was something telling her maybe she isn't worthy of him.

She has no idea how to act like a queen. She always spoke her mind and gave her opinions. Yea she had manners and can act like one but she loves who she is and could never change. For once she wants someone who loves her for her and not try to change her. She was a happy but tough wild free spirit.

"I don't know if that is a good idea" she said with a hint of sadness.

He removed himself from her neck but kept her in his arms.

"And why not" he said calmly but she heard a little anger and sadness.

'_Does she really think I am anything like that half brained fool' _he thought a little insulted.

"I don't think I'm good enough to be with you" she said softly not looking at him "I'm more of the fun free spirited and opinionated type. I don't know how to keep quiet because I always speak my mind. I don't know how to be sophisticated and hate the thought of anyone trying to change me. I like who I am. I love my personality and love speaking my mind. I don't want anyone trying to change me anymore"

When she finished he let her words process in his mind.

"Kagome" he said. He knew she was listening but didn't look at him "Kagome please look at me" he asked gently. He saw her raise her head slowly and saw unshed tears starting to build up.

The sight of seeing this strong and wonderful woman cry made his heart ache.

"Kagome I do not wish to change you in any way. I love how you love life, I love how you speak your mind and not let anyone control you. Yes what you say is true that are stubborn, pig headed, a little dense at times…" he was topped when he heard growling.

'_Hmm'_ he thought amused. He definitely knows how to get under skin_ 'I think she has been around dogs to much' _

"Hey don't call me dense, I never said any of that" she pouted with a red face. He loves getting her like this. It was just a tempting sight seeing her glare up at him while her lower lip trembled.

"But it is true" he said amused. He saw she was about to snap so he silenced her with a kiss. It was soft sweet but short. He brushed his lips against hers then pulled away slowly.

"But you are beautiful, loving, kind, intelligent, clever and so much more. I would never want you to change. No matter what you do or what you say you always seem to intrigue me. You aren't the most predictable so I find myself waiting to see what you'll do next" he admitted "you are a mystery that I can never solve Kagome Higarashi and I never want that to change. I will destroy anyone who dares defy me and say you aren't good enough because the truth is you're perfect"

By now he saw the tears she was trying to hold back start to slip away and a soft small smile graced her lips.

"Do you really mean it" she asked softly. She knew he did because he was never the one to lie but she wanted to hear it.

"I do" he said softly nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"Then yes" she sighed contently "I will love it if you were to court me"

"And I am honored that you let me" he kissed her again while her arms slipped out of his grip as one looped lazily around his neck and the other ran gently through his soft silky hair.

"We should probably get ready" she said breathlessly after they finally pulled away.

"Agreed" but he didn't make any move indicating he would leave so soon.

"Sesshomaru" she giggled when his tail tickled her foot.

He loved her voice and he loved her laugh. It was so happy and carefree.

He was about to kiss her again.

"SESSHOMARU" an angry voice yelled through the door.

'_Inuyasha'_ he thought with hate.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ KAGOMES ROOM"


	6. It's Time To Let Go

Hey guys it's me Inuyasha. By your aura I can tell that Kagome already told you what happened between us. I know you all think I'm a jackass for what happened and I don't blame you. To be honest I don't even know why I said what I did back then. I know I didn't love Kikiyuo when I was with Kagome, but for some reason I said her name instead and I regret it horribly. I've been trying non stop to get back in her good graces so we could start again but as soon as her scent hit my nose I felt it maybe to late.

I was in my room thinking on what I can do to get her back but then I scented her arousal.

'_What the fuck'_ I thought confused. What really had me alert was the other scent coming from her room _'SESSHOMARU'_ I thought with pure hate. I came out my room and went to his and saw he wasn't there. I trained my ears focusing on her room and heard them talking and her giggling.

'_What the fuck is going on'_

I walked down the hall and banged on her door.

"SESSHOMARU" I yelled infuriated "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN _MY_ KAGOMES' ROOM"

Well so far that's all I have to say so now I leave you in the present.

Kagomes' door whipped right open so fast you could hear the wind. Behind the door revealed a half naked and annoyed Sesshomaru and on the bed was Kagome in nothing but an over sized white t shirt she wore over her bathing suit.

"What do you want Inuyasha" Sesshomaru growled annoyed with an eye twitched.

"I want to know why the hell you're in _MY_ Kagomes' room half fucking naked" he growled back in a low deadly tone.

By now every one was up and watching. Sango and Miroku had to take the girls outside to calm them down from all the yelling.

Something inside of Sesshomaru when he heard Inuyasha call Kagome his. By now his eyes were seeping red as he held his half brother to the wall by his throat.

"Kagome belongs to no one mongrel" he said deadly "She rid herself of that disgusting mark you claimed her with so I have every right to pursue her if I wish. As I recall you gave up all rights to her when you disrespected her in the most unforgivable way possible you little bastard" he yelled.

Sesshomaru was loosing his patience and fast. How dare he stand in front of him with a straight face claiming Kagome as his.

"Inuyasha" they both looked to see Kagome coming out the room. She put a gentle hand on Sesshomarus' shoulder silently asking him to let go.

He hesitantly complied but not before giving the whelp one more squeeze.

"Fucking (cough) bastard" Inuyasha choked.

"I believe you are the bastard in this scenario pup" Sesshomaru said with a smirk walking back into Kagomes room.

Kagome walked up and helped him up "Are you ok" she asked softly.

"Fine" he said glaring at his brother who glared back.

"Look Inuyasha" Kagome sighed "though I know it really isn't any of your business but Sesshomaru and I are courting"

Blink once.

Blink twice.

Blink a third time.

"WHAT HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND KAGOME" he yelled "HOW CAN YOU AGREE TO HAVING SESSHOMARU OF ALL PEOPLE COURTING YOU"

"Inuyasha" she warned, but just like always he didn't hear her.

"WHAT POSSIBLY POSSESSED YOU TO MAKE YOU ACT SO STUPID"

"Inuyasha" she growled a little louder.

"I MEAN COME ON THAT PRICK WILL LOVE JUST AS MUCH HE LOVES BEING DOMINATED BY HUMANS"

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONCE DAMN IT" Kagome yelled back "I SWEAR AFTER ALL THESE YEARS I WOULD EXPECT THAT YOU TIRE OF HEARING YOUR OWN VOICE. KAMI YOU'RE WORST THEN A FEMALE ON A GOSSIP SPREE"

Inuyasha along with the others were speechless. No one liked an angry Kagome. Her eyes would grow cold making a glacier freeze over. Her voice would pure death as spoke with no emotions and her aura would glow black around her.

Sesshomaru was just as taken back. Never has he witnesses her get angry. She would get mad but never like this. Her anger had an opposite affect on him then her friends. The sight of the angry miko had him aroused.

'_I wonder if she likes it rough' _he though with a perverted smirk _'I would find out soon enough.'_

"Look Inuyasha" she said calming down "there is nothing romantic between you and I. You made that perfectly clear" his ears dropped to his head remembering the pain he saw in her eyes back then "I have no more of those feelings for you nor will I ever. What goes on my personal life is my business and what happens with me and Sesshomaru is just between us"

"But why him" he argued back but in calm tone.

"Well why not him Inuyasha" she retorted "not once since we met has Sesshomaru ever lied to me, nor has he ever toyed with my emotions nor went behind my back every chance he got" she knew her words were getting harsh but Inuyasha needed to hear this.

"I fell in love with you years ago thinking you felt the same way but every time when that dead chick calls you go to her like a lost puppy. You have broken every promise you ever made to me. You promise to protect me but left me alone to be with her. You promise to always to stand by my side as I do you but as soon as she's near you forget me. You promised to always love me and I alone but you did nothing but compare me to her since we met. You insult me, yell at me, and at a time broke me."

"Kagome I..."

"No let me finish" she demanded. She needed this more then him right now "I loved you for so long. I put my life on the line for you on a daily bases, I lost my friends because I chose to stay with you, I fell behind in all my lessons just to be around you but all you could do was think of her" she let the silent tears fall.

"Look Inu I still love you but just as a friend. Though I know there will be no hope for those feelings returning I do hope we could still stay close but my decision about Sesshomaru and I is final. I just hope you could come to accept that"

She just watched as he turned away and left for his room.

"He will come around love" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear holding her from behind.

In all honesty he couldn't careless of his brothers' insecurities but he hated seeing her like this especially over that nuisance.

"I hope so" she sighed. She looked over and saw Kohaku, Shippo, and Rin were still there.

"You guys start getting ready for the day okay" she said softly with a kind smile.

"Okay" they went back to their rooms and got cleaned up.

"That means you too" she giggled when she felt Sesshomaru pull her back into the room against his chest.

"Do you know how tempting you are when you're angry" he whispered sexily.

She let out a moan when he grabbed her hips forcefully and shoved his growing erection against her core as he rubbed against it.

"Oh god Sesshomaru" she moaned.

He found he rather liked that coming from her sweet lips.

'_Soon I will make you scream it to the heavens above' _he thought backing her against the wall as he nipped and licked her neck.

"Hmm" she moaned contently his claw finger ran up her inner thigh and untied the strings of her bikini bottoms making them drop to the floor.

"Already so wet" he said sexily feeling her warm juices soak his finger.

He took two fingers and played with her clit making her feel an unbearable sensation as she grinded against his cock.

"UGH" she panted when she came. He kissed her fiercely leaving her breathlessly.

"Now you know how I felt all this time when you went around your era with your shorts and skirts looking the way you do" he whispered sexily in her ear before removing himself from her person.

He smirked arrogantly as she slid down the wall panting.

"Soon Kagome" he purred kneeling down on one knee "soon I will make you scream my name in passion and ecstasy as you beg for my pleasure" he kissed her once more. It was hot and steaming. Once her arousal hit his nose he pulled away and walked towards the door.

"I will see you soon love" she could basically hear that damn arrogant smirk on his face as he left closing the door.

"That stupid egoistical, narcissistic, sadistic dog" she growled heading into her private bathroom.


	7. A Familiar Voice

"We'll meet you guys down at the store after we drop the twins off at your mothers' Kagome" Miroku said strapping the girls in.

"Okay see you guys in a bit" Kagome said. She, Shippo, Rin, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru got into her car and pulled out.

They all decided to go in for work. It wasn't really work if you thought about it. They mainly just sat around talking and making sure everything is in place. Ever since she opened the store, Sango and Rin both wanted to work and help out, they even gave her few good ideas for her new clothing line. Even though they were against it, Kagome still paid them. The guys didn't work in the store but were guards for the club when things get out of hand.

It was a relaxing quiet drive to the store.

It was called _'Angels Of Hell.' _She had no idea where that name came from but it fitted her mood perfectly at the time so she went with it.

"Hey Kagz" Jade, Izumi, and Tenshi called out.

The three were in charge of things when she was in the feudal era.

Izumi was about her height with long jet black hair with blue highlights and blue eyes.

Jade had shoulder length black hair with blood red tips with dark brown eyes and was medium height.

Tenshi had green eyes with black hair that stopped at the middle of her back and had green streaks.

They had on a pair of black spandex shorts, a white one off shoulder top and white low cut forces. They each had on a black bracelet with silver spikes coming out. Even there make up was on point.

The store itself matched the name and look. The inside was painted black with blood red splashes of paint but they weren't over sized but just right. The music was blaring in the background and there were posters and T-shirts hanging of the wall. The store had many fun toys as well, mainly sexual and some make up, along with lingerie were glow in the dark but nothing to bright.

"Hey guys, we're just checking in" Kagome said.

"Where are Sango and Miroku" Izumi asked. She was the sneaky and cleaver type which is why she, Kagome, Sango and the other girls got along so well. She knew what to say and how to say it when it comes to making someone want to buy the clothing.

"They went to drop off the twins at my mothers'. They should be here soon" Kagome explained.

"Kohaku must be with them as well" Jade said flipping through a magazine. She was more the shy but talkative random type. She kept conversations interesting.

"How long you guys staying this time" Tenshi asked curiously. She was definitely the right look for Kagomes store. She had the look and attitude but still she was very sweet and kind when you get to know her but if you cross her in any way, you'll think she was demon in disguise.

The girls loved having the gang around. It was more fun and interesting with everyone but they also knew of the well and the fact that Shippo, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru were demons. They once caught her in the well house leaving for the feudal era.

They loved Kagome very much so no way were they going to tell anyone. Besides if they went around telling people what they saw they will be in some kind of nut house.

"A couple of weeks" Kagome said. Since Naraku was destroyed demon attack rates went way down so there wasn't much to do.

After about an hour or so the crowd started to come in. The girls went out at did there thing making people wanting to buy there products.

Sesshomaru and the guys just walked around making sure no one tried anything. Even if they were mainly humans some thought they could get away without paying.

"Sooo" Izumi said sneaking up behind Kagome "how are things with you and Sesshomaru"

For some reason Izumi always knew who liked who even before they did.

"Oooh spill Kagz" she said happily seeing the girls' blush.

"Well as of yesterday we're officially together" she said softly with a dreamy look in her eyes as she put the clothes on the hangers.

"I knew you two would get together" she squealed happily.

Kagome always thought of the girl as a little sister. Izumi was very trust worthy. If you told her something it will stay that way. The other were trust worthy as well but some people were clever enough to make them say what they want to know but Izumi was more sneaky and made sure to keep her mouth shut.

"I'm so happy for you Kagz"

"Thanks" Kagome said softly. She turned and saw Sesshomaru watching her with a small smile "I'm pretty happy as well about it"

The day went by quickly. It felt like it was only a hour since they reached but in reality it was nearly 10. Right now they were getting the club ready. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were putting the clothes in the back, Shippo, Kohaku and Rin were putting the shoes and accessories away and Miroku was at the bar getting the drinks ready. It didn't take long. With the money Kagome has she hired some one to make some fun modifications. So with a push of a button the register area began to move and was replaced with a bar area, with drinks and everything hanging from the racks.

Kagome and Sango were getting the chairs and table set but was pulled away when she felt some one grab her from behind.

"Now that we are courting I will not hesitate to throw out any male that comes to close" he glowed softly in her ear.

She knew he was serious but also knew he wouldn't kill them, just beat the hell out of them if they kept up any attempts.

Even when she was with his half brother Sesshomaru witnessed how man came non stop to try and court Kagome and honestly he wanted nothing more then to slit their throats.

He will not give a male a chance to get near her.

"I expect nothing more from my over protective dog demon" she said softly after brushing her lips across hers. She gave up long ago trying to the two dog demons to calm down but knew there was n reasoning with them. They were so possessive but as long as no one died then she's fine with it.

Sesshomaru took her lips in a rough, hot, demanding kiss that lasted several minutes. He smirked at her flushed face as she gasped for air.

"Mine" he growled softly in her ear before leaving for his position. He worked the entrance while Inuyasha stayed inside looking for any signs of trouble.

Kagome looked at her watch and it was 9:40.

"Okay come on Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku" she said. Even though they were mature enough they were still under aged, except for Shippo but her time went by human age and they were only 16 and Rin 15 so they couldn't hang around.

They got into the car and Kagome drove off and dropped them off at her mothers', but seeing there sad faces she decided to pick up a few pizzas' on the way.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow okay and I promise that we can do what you guys want okay"

She said giving them each a hug.

"I'll hold you to that mama" Shippo said giving her a hug.

"Bye Kagome" Rin said.

"Later sis" Kohaku said. He would have given her a hug but his hands were full with the pizza boxes.

She stayed until she saw them enter the house.

It took about 30 minutes for her to get back to the club.

'_Whoa'_ she thought looking at the line. People were even standing around the corner.

As she got out she heard whistles and howls directed at her and felt glares from the women.

"You're too much of a business man" she giggled talking to Sesshomaru. He always did this. The you got in for $30 a piece but before midnight it was only $15 but Sesshomaru made them wait and only let a few people in at a time.

"Hn" was his only response. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Mine" he growled lowly in her ear before claiming her lips with his in fiery demanding kiss.

"Definitely all yours" she smirked before going inside.

Miroku and Sango were at the bar while Inuyasha was scouting around discreetly for any signs of trouble.

She joined her friends' behind the bar.

"Sup sis" a voice said in her ear.

"SOUTA" Kagome said happily living her brother hug.

"Hey Kagz" she turned to see a woman her height with long dark brown hair and puppy dog soft brown eyes. She wore a pair of black denim shorts, a purple stomach hugging tank top and a pair of low cut Ed Hardys'.

"Hey Hitomi" Kagome loved Hitomi because they would make Soutas' life a living hell.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked happily.

"Mama told us that you were back for a bit so we came down to say hi and have some fun" Souta said simply.

"Okay well for you two the bar is free"

"Kagz" Hitomi groaned. She loved Kagome but she didn't want special treat meant from her sister in law.

"Nope I don't care what you say" Kagome laughed "I own this place so what I say goes"

"Whatever" Souta said rolling his eyes but little did she know, he would put the cost of the drinks in the tip jar when she isn't looking.

After any hour or so the club started to full up.

"What can I get for ya" Kagome said finishing her last order.

"A date with you"

"Hojo"


	8. An All Too Familiar Face

There right in front of her was her ex-boyfriend Hojo Takinowa. The two dated for about a few months after she decided to give up on Inuyasha after seeing how many times he would take off to find Kikiyuo after she was resurrected. Everything was going great. She was actually happy and he was a sweet heart, but one day he caught Inuyasha in her room and assumed the worst. She tried explaining that they didn't do anything but he wasn't hearing it so he lashed out on her and started to beat her.

Inuyasha started noticing how weak she's gotten but no matter how many times he tried, she would just say it's nothing to worry about. So after leaving for her time he followed right behind but made sure to not have been caught.

His eyes bled red at what he saw.

_***Flashback***_

"_Hojo please stop" the little 15 year old time traveler begged._

"_Shut up and get on your damn knees you bitch" Hojo growled before slapping her across the face. She collapsed with her hand cupping her abused cheek. _

"_Now" he said pulling down his pants "tonight I make sure you know just who you belong to" he stood there right in front of her with his pulsing erection right in her face._

"_AAHH" she let out a pained screamed when he pulled her hair._

"_You bite me and you're dead" he said seriously._

"_Hojo please don't do this" she begged trying to look away._

"_I've been waiting long enough Higarashi. You went around teasing me in all of those damn sexy outfits and shorts long enough. You will give me what I want"_

"_GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU SICK BASTARD" they both looked up surprised to see Inuyasha._

"_THE HELL DO YOU WANT CAN'T YOU SEE WE'RE BUSY" Hojo yelled._

"_GET OVER HERE KAGOME" Inuyasha growled but not once breaking eye contact with Hojo._

_Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet and hid behind Inuyasha._

"_You worthless little…." He didn't finish due to the fist connecting with his jaw._

"_Fine so the freak wanna fight huh, cool by me" he got up and charged for Inuyasha hitting him in the gut but he didn't budge._

"_You hit like a bitch" Inuyasha growled. HE took Hojo by the nape of the neck and threw him against a tree making him go unconscious._

_Inuyasha turned to Kagome "Either you call those cop people now or I kill him Kagome" he was dead serious._

_Kagome quickly went into the house and called the cops. By the time Hojo woke up he was in cuffs in the back of the police car._

"_YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS" he yelled before the car took him away._

_That was the last they saw of Hojo._

_***End Flashback***_

"H-Hojo" she gasped "w-what are you doing here" he wasn't suppose to have gotten for another 7 years.

"The place got full so I got out on good behavior. I heard you did pretty well with yourself so I came to see how my woman was doing" he said with lust and hate in his eyes.

"I am not your woman" She said coldly and with confidence.

"Hmm so you got back bone huh, very sexy and tempting and I have every intention of starting where we left off"

"What" Hojo growled annoyed feeling someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see someone who reminded him of Inuyasha but taller. He didn't have time to think as his fist punched him so hard in the face he went flying back into the wall.

Sesshomaru remembered that name from somewhere then he remembered Inuyasha saying how much he hated this Hojo, Homo guy in Kagomes world. One day he was doing patrols in his lands when the half breeds scent caught his nose. He was heading for it but caught Kagomes' scent on the way.

She was in the springs with the slayer crying in her chest telling her what happened that day in her world and how Inuyasha saved her.

As soon as Kagome said that name and he caught the slightest scent of fear in her he made his way through the crowd and punched him.

"He will never bother you again" Sesshomaru growled softly in her ear.

The crowd watched as Sesshomaru took one his feet and dragged him out and _'accidently'_ making Hojo hit his head on a few things on the way out.

The crowd remained quiet until….

"OKAY LETS GET THIS PARTY BACK ON TRACK" Kagome and Sango yelled over the crowd.

"DJ TURN IT UP" and immediately Waka and Roscoe came on.

The crowd cheered and forgot all about the little incident.


	9. Be My Mate

"I missed you so much" Kagome sighed happily hugging her pillow.

The gang was beat. It was around 5 when they got home and Kagome wanted nothing more then to climb in her bed.

She was bout to doze wen she felt someone pull her into something hard. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru behind her holding her to his chest.

"Know that I will never give any one the chance to even think about hurting you" he said seriously.

"I know" she said softly. She was about to give him a kiss on the cheek but he caught her lips with his in a sweet passionate kiss.

"Sleep" he commanded softly tightening his hold on her.

She didn't need to be told twice. As soon as her head hit that pillow she was out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kagome woke up tiredly to her cell phone vibrating in her back pocket.

"What now" she whined softly. She looked at it and saw it was her alarm for 10:45 in the morning.

'_Oh yeah'_ she thought tiredly _'I promise the guys I'll do what they want today'_

She tried to get up but Sesshomaru had one hell of a grip on her.

She didn't want to wake him because even if he was a demon she knew he was tired.

'_Maybe'_ she thought. She closed her eyes and her body began to fade. After a few more seconds, she was out of his grip and standing at the foot of the bed.

'_Thank You Inuyasha'_ she cheered silently in her head.

After the whole incident with Hojo Kagome made a vow to herself to never let anyone control her, so every time she and Inuyasha had fights she would just go off deep into the forest and use her emotions to her advantage. She learned how to do so many things that she thought only magicians and demons could do. Not even Midiriko can compare.

She got up and went her dresser. She got out a pair of grey sweats that could scrunch up to the knees and a white spaghetti strap top that hugged her perfectly and stopped a little above her belly button.

She quietly went into rest room and as usual took a 30 minute shower and brushed her teeth. She came out dressed and refreshed with her hair in a high ponytail. She grabbed a pair of white flip flops then a pen and a piece of paper.

'_Went to mothers to pick up Rin, Shippo, and Kohaku and the twins be back in a bit'_

Then left it in the spot where she was asleep in his arms.

She went downstairs and wrote the same thing and left it on the counter.

"Where do you think you're going" she jumped when she heard Sesshomaru right behind.

"Didn't you read my note" she said trying to calm her rapid heart beat.

"Yes I did, and I was wondering if you truly thought you would leave without me" he said stepping closer now they were practically nose to nose "after yesterday there's no way in hell I'm letting you out of my sight" he said daring her to protest.

"Fine" she sighed. If Inuyasha was hard to sway then she knew it was pointless to argue with Sesshomaru.

"Good" he kissed her nose then the two left for her mothers'.

The ride was silent but content.

"Good morning you two" Sonya said cheerfully.

"Hey mama"

"Hello father, hey Kagome"

"Hey sis, good morning Sesshomaru"

"Good morning you guys ready guys"

"Yep" they each lined up and gave Sonya a hug and a kiss before heading for the car.

"C'ya mom" Kagome said giving her a hug.

"Laterz hun and be careful I heard about what happened at the club" she said concerned.

"Don't worry I can handle myself besides" rolled her eyes and motioned over to Sesshomaru "he won't let me out of his sight"

"Hn" he said with a proud smirk.

"You have no idea just how perfect you are together" she said warmly "uh and Kagome remember when you used to say how you never really fit in and how apart of you is empty"

"Yea"

"In time everything will make sense dear I promise" she said before going back inside.

She hated how her mother always left her in suspense.

"What was she talking apart Kagome" Sesshomaru asked as he got in the drivers side.

"Nothing really, before I meant any of you I always felt half full like I didn't belong. Something was always missing"

"What do you believe is missing" he asked pulling out.

"That's just it, I don't know"

He didn't press any further besides he didn't know what ask.

"So what did you guys want to do today" Kagome asked as they all headed back in the house.

"We just want to relax and have a little fun" Shippo said.

"Yea and in came up with" Kohaku said making him and Shippo sigh.

"KARAOKE" Rin said happily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o **

It was around 3 in the afternoon when the group arrived at the beach karaoke café. It wasn't that big, it could fit around 200 people.

"Why did we have to come" Inuyasha groaned.

"Because I promised we'll do what they want so can it" Kagome said.

"Exactly _you_ promised" Sesshomaru sighed sliding in next to her.

"Well according to you where ever I go you have to accompany me so ha" she giggled.

He had an urge to roll his eyes if it wasn't such a ridiculous thing to do.

"Hello my name is Trina and I'll be your waitress today" her voice was soft and kind but a little shy.

She had long dirty blonde silky hair that stopped just above her butt. She had soft green mesmerizing eyes and was about a little shorter then Kagome by an inch or two.

Because it was a beach café the uniforms for women was a bikini with a matching skirted bottoms that were knee high. The guys uniform were a pair of trunks.

"Are you ready to order" she asked shyly but loud enough for them to hair.

"How can we, we just got here" Inuyasha mumbled but she heard.

"Ouch" he yelped after Kagome kicked him in the knee under the table "damn it Kagome" he shut up quick seeing that deadly glare.

"Oh I'm sorry I'll come back in" the girl said but she was cut off by Sango.

"No its fine don't mind him he just has a habit of putting his foot in his mouth" Sango said kindly.

"I'll have Jalapeno poppers with cheese fries" Shippo said "with strawberry milkshake"

"Make that two but instead I want a banana milkshake" Kohaku said.

"Can I have the Onion rings with cheese fries and an ice tea" Rin said politely as each of them gave her the menu.

"I'll have the Nacho with cheese and extra jalapeño with a side of cheese fries and a vanilla milkshake" Kagome said.

"Make that two but with the Karaoke coffee shake" Sango said.

"Make that 3 but I want a coke" Miroku said.

"I'll have a pizza with pepperoni, green peppers and sausage with a sprite" Inuyasha said.

"I'll just have the penne pasta Alfredo with chicken and shrimp and a Mango Mojito" Sesshomaru said.

"And what about these two cuties" Trina giggled looking at the twins.

"2 orders of chicken nuggets with fries and a mango smoothie with two straws" Miroku said

"Okay I'll be back with your order in 20 minutes and hope you enjoy the rest of your visit" she said kindly before leaving.

"Okay welcome to Blossoms Beach Café I am the owner and your hostess of the day Momiji Blossom" the owner of the shop said.

She looked like she was in her early 30's with shoulder length black hair hazel eyes. She wore a beautiful white strapless sundress that flared at the knees and a pair of silver sandals.

"First I would like to say thank you for coming to pay my little café a visit" everyone started clapping and few whistles here and their.

"Thank you thank you" she giggled "I'm sure you all know my café because some of the biggest new stars today were discovered here well I will say that is true and I know who the scouts are but I will not tell you mainly because they started wearing disguises so they blend in quite perfectly if you ask me, but with out further adieu please welcome our first singer to the stage Rin Tashio and her friends Kohaku Taijiya and Shippo Higarashi"

The crowd went wild but mainly after hearing Shippos' last name.

"WHAT" Kohaku and Shippo growled.

"Hehe" Rin laughed nervously "surprise" she squeaked.

"No way" the guys said.

"Awww it looks like Kohaku and Shippo need a little encouragement lets make some noise" Momiji persisted as the crowd went loud.

"Go on you two" Kagome laughed.

"I'm sure you'll sound great" Sango laughed at her brothers' misery.

"Oh really" the guys got a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Fine we'll go" Shippo said.

"But so will you" Kohaku finished.

Before either Sango or Kagome could argue they were on stage.

"It looks like we have two extra bodies mind introducing them" Momiji said. She gave the mike to Shippo.

"Sure this is my mother Kagome Higarashi" he said pulling Kagome to the front.

"Hi" she said nervously.

'_Note to self never force Shippo to do anything'_

And this is my sister Sango" Kohaku introduced.

'_Kill brother when twins aren't around'_ Sango thought to herself waving at the crowd.

"Damn she's fine" the man called out looking at Kagome.

"How about being my sister beautiful" another called out looking at Sango.

After that it was all cat calls and wolf whistles and howls.

"FUCK OFF" Shippo growled.

"THEY'RE TAKEN" Kohaku said pointing to their table.

The crowd turned and saw Miroku and Sesshomaru glaring at them.

"Okay" Momiji said with an anime sweat drop "what song did you want to sing" she asked Rin getting back on track.

"Check it out by Nicki Minaj" Rin said happily.

"Okay you heard her DJ track T302" she got of stage and gave each of them a pair of head sets.

The crowd went wild at her singing and Kohaku and Shippo took turns with the rapping, Kagome and Sango just danced back up and from time to time Rin will dance also.

"Well give it up for Shippo and his mother Kagome Higarashi, Rin Tashio, and Sango and her brother Kohaku Taijiya" Momiji cheered along with the crowd. The gang took a bow and went back to their seats.

"You two were wonderful" Sesshomaru said giving Rin a hug and Kagome a kiss.

"Yeah good job Kagome" Inuyasha said giving her hug.

Though he hated it, he could do nothing about. She was his brothers now. The vey thought made him shiver.

"What did you think of mama girls" Miroku asked his little angels.

The girls just giggled and opened their arms to their mother.

"Why thank you" Sango giggled picking them up and giving her husband a kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Hmmm" Kagome moaned softly. Everyone arrived home an hour ago and they retired to bed.

"Aren't you tired" she giggled as he continued to lavish her neck.

"No" he said softly before claiming her lips as he laid her down on the bed beneath him.

"Oh god" she moaned softly feeling him play with her nipple after removing her bikini bra.

"Kagome" he asked softly teasing her neck.

"Will you be my mate" he asked after coming back up to look down at his beauty.

She was not expecting that at all, at least not yet. Was she ready? Was she really committed to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone? Did you want to spend the rest of eternity with him by his side? Did want to have his pups? Was she even that much in love with him?

"Yes" she said softly with a bright smile.

"Good"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

So she finally mated huh" four figures said to themselves happily.


	10. Angel Of Hell

The next day Kagome woke up to the smell of breakfast. Once again she found herself in her new mates' protective arms.

'_Mate'_ she thought happily looking at her handsome dog demon. She did the same thing like the other and faded out of his arms.

She went to the restroom to see how she looked. She wondered if she'll have puppy ears.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH" she screamed at the reflection. Not the look she was going for.

"What's wrong" Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Inuyasha came charging in ready to fight.

What's going on" Kagome screamed.

"Calm yourself mate" Sesshomaru said as he and the other two covered their ears.

"Kagome what's…" Sango trailed of after she saw her sister.

Kagome now had jet black silky long hair that stopped mid thigh and it blood red streaks but with the lights shining off of her you could see the red out lined with silver. She had little fangs and nice claws but nothing to big, but what really freaked them out was the fact she had black medium sized feathered wings. She had on black eye eyeliner with red eye shadow and she had glossy lips.

"And what the hell am I wearing" she almost yelled looking in her full length mirror.

It was the close of female warrior. It was a black side out mini dress with a skirted bottom that was outline with silvery blood red. She had a matching swirling arm bracelet on her right arm and some kind of bark charm bracelet on her left wrist. She wore black thigh high boots and just around her inner thigh was some kind of department that had throwing knives and stars.

"What the hell" Inuyasha breathed.

"Mama" Shippo asked.

"Oh my" Miroku said looking her up and down but not in a perverted way.

"Pretty" Rin gasped.

"Sis is that you" Kohaku asked shocked.

"Hn" was all Sesshomaru could say taking in her knew appearance.

"FOCUSED" she growled looking at Sesshomaru. She could smell his arousal.

"What the happened to you Kagome" Inuyasha asked confused.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be freaking out now would I" she growled with an annoyed eye twitch "I mean I know I'm suppose to be a demon but wasn't I suppose to be a dog demon since I mated Sesshomaru"

"Mated" they all asked. They didn't hear or sense anything.

"Oh yeah we mated yesterday" she said nervously.

'_Thank Kami for sound and scent barriers' _she thought happily.

Rin was about to say something till Kagomes phone rang.

"What" Kagomegroaned not even bothering with caller ID.

"Oh hey mom…Yeah but how did you know…How did you guys find out it just happened…But I need…What do mean" then Sonya hung up.

"What happened" Kohaku asked.

"That was mom and she says she's on her way now along with Souta, Hitomi, and Gramps…But what really took me by surprise was that they all knew I found a mate. Mom said she'll explain everything once they got here"

Again Rin was about to speak but someone was at the door.

"Seriously" she groaned.

"I'll go get it" Miroku said. He looked out on of the side windows in the living room and saw Kagomes' family.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Okay I'm sure you're confused" Sonya said "so we'll start from the beginning"

"Kagome" Itachi said "none of us are from this time but we come from the feudal era" with that being said the three took deep breaths and closed there eyes.

"Oh My Kami" Kagome breathed.

All three of them were demons.

Sonya had the outfit like Kagomes' but hers was white and outline with gold. Her hair was now thigh high as well and just as shiny and soft as hers. It was Jet black hair with silver streaks and tips. She had black eyeliner silver eye shadow and glossy lips, but Sony had white feathered wings instead.

_**(I can't really describe it but if you ever saw the movie Troy with Brad Pitt just imagine there outfit as the ones the two princes wore)**_

Souta now had shoulder length brown hair but was in a high ponytail and had wings like Kagome.

Itachi had shoulder length hair as well and was now in a high ponytail.

"I am the Angel of Heaven" Sonya said.

"I am the Prince of War" Souta explained.

"And I am the Angel of Wisdom" Itachi said.

"Kinda Ironic if you ask me" Souta, Hitomi, and Sonya said under their breaths.

"Come again" Itachi growled annoyed.

"I said" Sonya began, she turned to her daughter "Kagome is the Angel of Hell"

_**To be continued….**_

_**Sneak preview of the sequel:**_

"So you're the reason Kagome almost killed herself" Sonya growled with her eyes flashing red.

"SOMEBODY BETTER TELL ME SOMETHING NOW" Hitachi roared through out his castle making it shake.

What happened to Kagome?

Who Is Hitachi?

"Why is this dark figure so fixated on Kagome?

"How is it that Kagome and her family are from the past but lives in the future?

"Why did he father never go looking for her when she was in the feudal era searching for the shards? And why is she just haring about this?


End file.
